And Sakura Dies
by XxCanoli Is What I'm CalledxX
Summary: In which Sakura dies saving Sasuke. Does her team even care? Find out! OOCness, Sakura bashing, and almost invisible NaruSasu friendship. Quick oneshot ficlet. R&R please. Slight NaruHina. Onesided SasuSaku.


**Eheheh… this idea just popped in my head! This is going to be a short drabble/ficlet (whatever you want to call it) about what would happen if Sakura died (which is hopefully soon). If you clicked on this story thinking it would be a tear jerker, press back NOW. This will be nowhere near a tear jerker! There is also some NaruSasu friendship… and Sakura dying to 'save' Sasuke from an attack. Really, it's only about how Sakura is weak and useless.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NARUTO, you must all call me Akemi-sama and I wouldn't be here.**

**Warnings: Sakura bashing, NaruSasu FRIENDSHIP (very vague), OCCness.**

* * *

It was a regular mission, you know, the 'OMG IT IS A B-RANK IS DISGUISE!' sort of mission. A certain freakin' useless bi-I mean kunoichi with awful pink hair and an impractical dress (seriously, unless you don't have to move much who the hell wears a freakin' DRESS to a fight?) and eyes the color of light green mold was terrified! After all, she couldn't fight at all, and even though she was always called the smarter half of Team 7, all she could really do is walk up trees and sigh all day and say ,"Oh Sasuke is so cool!". Suddenly, a big ninja jumped out into their path from the trees and landed right in front of Sakura.

Now, Sakura had a choice, she could either fight back, she could run up a tree, or she could run away. Apparently, she chose 'none of the above' and opted to just sit there and scream her head off like the baby she is. Sasuke ended up taking a blow for her and he and Naruto proceeded to beat the crap out of that ninja. Sakura ended up sighing again and being in dreamland while the other fought. She was happy her team would protect without hesitation, because she would really be dead by now if they didn't. Then, she saw the ninja readying to punch Sasuke. In her mind, Inner Sakura screamed for her to stay out of the fight, because she is so weak she would be killed with one punch by a dying ninja. But, she ran blindly and put herself in between Sasuke and the other ninja and took the punch.

Suddenly, everything went fuzzy and she felt herself fall to earth. She knew she was dying… Her whole life flashed in front of her, seeing Sasuke, she sighed in relief, knowing he was alive, with Naruto, she scowled in annoyance… Actually, she scowled in annoyance at everyone but Sasuke as her life went through her mind. In a dreamy daze, she gazed up at Sasuke. "Goodbye, Sasuke, I've always loved you…" and she died.

Silence….

Silence….

EVEN MORE SILENCE!!!!!!!

And then…

"Finally, that annoying pink twit is gone!" Sasuke cheered enthusiastically. Then, returning to his mask of indifference, he said, "Took her long enough to go away…"

Naruto, felt some unhappiness about his crush's death, but it all vanished when he glanced at her corpse. She was anorexic, but fat looking, she was impractically dressed, her pink hair was horribly always tangled and was dyed, her eyes were the color of mold he found outside his apartment complex, she was flatter than a board, and her forehead was HUMUNGOUS!!!! He then realized she was weak and didn't even try to become stronger, unlike Hinata. Quickly, he turned around to Sasuke and said, "My crush has been switched to Hinata, BELIEVE IT! I know, let's go back to Konoha and invite Hinata to ramen!"

Kakashi and Sasuke nodded in agreement. "The dobe actually has a good idea," stated Sasuke.

Then Kakashi asked, "Then what are we going to do with the pink brat's body?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Just leave it here. It's not like she has any special things about her people want to study anyways." He replied, already walking towards Naruto. Kakashi pondered that thought, knowing his student brought up a good point.

"Okay then, we'll just leave the pink brat's body here. No one really likes her anyways." He decided and walked off with his remaining USEFUL students. When they got back to Konoha, there was actually a party for Sakura's death, since she wasn't liked. Everyone lived happily after that and guess what? Sasuke never left the village because he knew Sakura wouldn't ever annoy him again!

Now, Sakura Haruno is just a legend to scare little kids into going to bed or behaving. She wasn't honored like her teammates. She haunts people who misbehave, who are pretty and well liked, and who like(d) Sasuke. Be careful what you do, because you may just end up seeing a horrifically ugly pink ghost who would annoy you in excuse of haunting you until you die.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Also, people waiting for the next chapter of ****Where is my Family?, ****I will try to have it out by today or tomorrow. Sasuke's point of view is so hard to write! Also, since I am in a year round school, EOGs or finals or whatever you prefer to call them are next week! So expect no updates for a bit, R&R please. Also, I am going to a sleepover and Enerakd Isle this weekend... so I can't update then either, sorry!**

**-Akemi Uchiha-chan**


End file.
